Sticks and Stones
by bejou
Summary: Remus has an obsession. A raven hair obsession. And before you say anything, it is not Sirius. No, it is someone much more deadly. Or at least Remus thought so.....SLASH
1. Horrible Company and Oddly Kind

**Sticks and Stones**

**Warnings: Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Right, I am drabbling out of my usual pairing safety zone. MA Remus/Severus. Oh yeah, I'm cool. (Oh and I know Severus is a little OOC at the end. Sorry?)**

-------------------------

His raven hair was dazzling in the sunlight. His skin shinning as it reflected the light. Remus sighed. Severus Snape was his secret obsession. He flipped a coin up in the air, and James caught it with ease.

"That's my coin James." Remus glared.

"And now it's mine Moony. Finders, keepers as they say." James smirked.

"James. That. Is. My. Coin." Remus smirked back. "And if you do not give it back this instant, I will not help you with your Charms essay."

James paled slightly, and Sirius snatched the coin from him. "Good one Remy. You know just how to scare ole James here dontcha?" He handed the coin back to Remus.

Remus smiled and returned his attention to the shadow that sat in the shade of a tree. Why didn't he just go sit with him? They could talk about potions or defense. Probably defense as Remus was doing rather poorly in Potions.

No, he couldn't. He couldn't betray his friends like that. James, Sirius, and Peter hated Severus after all. He would just keep his longings to himself.

"You'll still help with that essay right Remus. You were just kidding?" James asked.

Remus shrugged and winked. "Maybe."

James grew even paler. Remus knew James had to pass Charms. It was his only way of impressing Lily. Lily was very close to the Professor.

Sirius had broken out into uncontrollable laughter. James was scowling. "Yeah, laugh it up Padfoot. If he doesn't help me, what makes you think he'll help _you_?"

Sirius stopped laughing immediately and sent a questioning look Remus' way. Except Remus wasn't paying attention once again. He had gone back to staring at Snape. He was earnestly trying to memorize every detail of the boy's face.

Severus looked up and met Remus' stare with a raised eyebrow. That broke Remus' will. He had to go over there. His werewolf senses were picking up his smell on the wind, and he just smelled so good.

He stood slowly and gave his friends a smile. "I wouldn't leave my best friends hanging would I? But right now I have to go talk to Snape about Potions." And he walked away.

James and Sirius gave each other incredulous looks. Peter waved at Remus' retreating back.

Remus came closer to Severus' tree, and he stopped a moment to inhale. That scent was bliss he told himself.

Severus once again looked up at him. "Can I help you Lupin?"

Remus sat down beside the other boy. "I wanted to speak to you is all."

Severus snorted. "What practical joke are you planning now?"

"What do you mean?" Remus inquired.

"I am not stupid Lupin. You and your friends do not view me kindly. The only reason you would deign to spend time with me is if you had some sort of nonsense, and humiliating stunt planned for me." Severus glared at Remus before shoving his head back inside the Potions text he was reading.

"So you are assuming that I am mindless and that I following the idiotic lead of my friends?" Remus asked bringing Severus once again out of his book.

"Yes." The answer was simple for Severus' standards, and Remus was surprised by it.

"What if I said that I just left my friends hanging because I told them I wanted to talk to you, and that I honestly want to talk to you?" Remus was being forward. This was not how this discussion was supposed to go.

"I wouldn't believe you. Now if you don't mind, I was reading before you decided to interrupt me. Didn't your mother ever teach you manners? ….Oh I'm sorry, does your mother even love you?" Severus snapped.

Remus took a quick intake of breath. He hadn't meant it. It was a defense mechanism he knew, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

"I know you don't mean that Severus." Remus whispered.

The dark haired boy looked up into Remus' pained eyes and gave him a long, searching look.

"What do you want?" Severus' voice was an even quieter whisper.

"I don't honestly know." Remus replied nervously.

Severus kept his gaze on Remus' amber eyes and leaned in close. "Then why won't you just go?"

Remus closed his eyes and shook violently. "I don't think I can." And then he smiled. "I don't want to either."

Severus grimaced. "Bloody Gryffindorks." And then he went back to reading. Remus didn't interrupt him for quite awhile, happy just to be in the other boy's presence.

Then Severus shut his book and stood up. He looked down with a sneer. "Are you coming?" Remus smiled widely and scrambled up.

They walked together back into the safety of Hogwarts. Severus turned to Remus in the hallway. "I don't understand you Lupin."

"Does that scare you?" Remus asked.

Severus frowned, his forehead crinkling in deep thought. "I don't-"

"Remus! There you are! We were starting to wonder if Snivellus had cursed you into oblivion!" James rushed to his side and clapped him on the back. Sirius joined them in a matter of seconds shooting Severus dark looks.

"No he was perfectly nice to me which is a lot more than I can say for you Sirius. Stop glaring, I am alive aren't I?" Remus laughed.

Sirius looked confused for a moment, and then he grinned at Remus. "Dinner's starting soon."

James tugged on Remus' hand. "Yeah, come on." Remus sighed and winked in Severus' direction before walking off with his friends.

Remus kept smiling all through dinner earning several odd looks from his friends.

"I if didn't know better Moony, I'd say you were in love." James said.

"But the only person you were with, besides us, all day was Snape." Sirius commented.

"Do you love Snape!" Peter yelped, having just caught on.

Remus only smiled and shook his head. "We better get going if you guys want to finish those essays."

His friends followed him out of the Great Hall, laughing quietly behind his back.

-------------------------------------

"Moony you really need to stop grinning like a lovesick buffoon. It is really very distracting and out of character." James said irritably.

Remus laughed softly and stared into the flickering light of the fireplace. "Just work on your essay James so I can go over it."

James huffed indignantly but did as he was told. Remus continued to grin, but Sirius cuffed him on the back of his head. "James is right for once you know."

"Can't a guy smile once and a while?" Remus made a mock hurt face and rubbed his smarting head.

Peter giggled at Remus' statement from the corner he had holed up in. Sirius shot Peter a glare and then did the same for Remus.

-------------------------

It was late, but Remus had borrowed James' invisibility cloak. He needed a chance to be alone with his thoughts. After all, it wasn't everyday that he spent in the company of the ever illusive Severus Snape. And what a day it had been.

Remus couldn't remember being happier. Severus had always interested him academically, but in fourth year everything else came too. He thought Severus was funny, smart, witty, and attractive. He was a great relief after a day of James and Sirius acting like fools. Of course he adored his friends, but sometimes they were just a little too much for his quiet mind.

He reached his destination. One of the highest towers at Hogwarts, next to the Astronomy Tower and the Owlery of course. He looked out over the grounds, the water glittering in the moonlight.

The full moon was approaching fast. Only a few days until his change. Remus closed his eyes and shrugged off the cloak. Who would think to look for anyone up here?

Apparently someone would. He heard a throat clearing behind him. He swirled quickly, wondering how on earth he had not caught their scent.

"Lupin. I thought I might find you up here," Severus drawled.

"Severus? Wha..?" Remus was at loss for words. Severus was the last person he had expected.

"How eloquent. You are wondering how I found you I suppose? Or even, why I would seek you out?" Severus almost smiled.

"I….Yes." Remus nodded.

"I guess you will just have to wonder about the first one. The second however, I will answer. I was curious." Severus perched himself atop the stone wall.

Remus' eyes widened. "About what?"

"You."

Another simple answer that threw Remus for a loop, but he smiled anyway. "You keep surprising me Severus!"

"I tend to do that to people. When I don't make them angry of course." Now he was smiling. Remus laughed.

"And you admit to making people angry then?" Severus nodded.

"Why would I hide it?"

"I have no earthly idea." Remus replied.

"I often wonder about you Lupin. You worry me." Severus frowned now.

"Me? Why would I worry anyone? Am I too quiet for you?" Remus covered up his anxiety with humor.

"You are often sick are you not?" Severus replied arching his eyebrow.

"I have a condition, it is true. Why would that worry you?" Remus seated himself on the ground.

"I don't want you to die." It was said in a small whisper.

Remus' jaw dropped. "That is one hell of a confession."

"No it is not." Severus barked.

"Yes it is. One might think you were warming up to me quite a bit." Remus gave a cheeky grin.

Severus smiled back. "Maybe I am."

"Well maybe I have warmed p to you quite a bit as well." Remus was full out laughing now.

"You know, if I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to make a fool of me Lupin." Severus was glaring now.

Remus shrugged. "I wish you would get over your misconceptions of me. I am not James, and I am not Sirius. I quite like you, honestly."

Severus jumped off the wall. "Alright then."

Remus watched the raven hair boy leave and thought to himself. '_His is even more dazzling in the moonlight.'_

**If I get enough reviews, I may write more to this. Until then it stands alone.**


	2. Couldn't Sleep For Catching Flies

**Sticks and Stones**

**Warnings: SLASH**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I had a little trouble thinking of what to do next, and I did promise more chapters. Let's see what we can do with these boys shall we?**

-------------------------------------------

The next day dawned with cloudy skies. Remus blinked wearily in the gloom. He had not slept well. Thoughts of Severus had kept him tossing and turning since he had finally made his way down from the Tower.

He knew it had to be quite early. The faint glimmer of sunlight that shone through barely peaked over the horizon that he could see out the window. It seemed no one had closed the drapes the night before.

He got up out of bed slowly, stretching his aching muscles. He wondered if Severus had had the same problem getting to sleep. Probably not. Severus was most likely unfazed by the whole ordeal. The thought brought a smile to his face. Finally, a typical Severus. The other boy's odd actions had sent him in a tailspin.

He stared out the window for a few minutes thinking of nothing at all. Then an abrupt movement behind him drew his attention. James had flipped over in his sleep. Remus shook his head. What would his friends say? James might understand if he explained Severus was his Lily. Sirius would never get it, and Peter would not have an opinion one way or another. Peter never had an opinion.

If only he could get up the nerve to tell them.

-------------------------

Remus couldn't focus on the Charms teacher's words. He doodled idly as he stared into space. He was looking forward to his next class. Potions. Potions with Severus. How ever was he to concentrate in that class? That was one main reason he was barely passing as it was. Staring at Severus. His inky black hair, his graceful hands, or his unfathomable eyes.

Remus gave a wistful sigh only to have Sirius and James shoot him worried glances. A note was slipped his way.

_'Are you ill?'_

Remus chuckled silently and picked up his quill.

_'No. Not really.'_

_'Not really?'_

_'Mind your own business James.'_

_'Come on Remy.'_

_'I'm not sick James.'_

_'It's Snape isn't it? What's he done to you?'_

_'Nothing James. Leave it alone.'_

_'Do you love him?'_

Remus crumpled the parchment up. He was not about to answer that question. Not now anyway. He wasn't ready yet. How was he to know if he was in love?

----------------------------------------

And there he was. Severus glanced his way and gave a smirk. Remus winked back and watched Severus duck his head. The class sat quietly as they waited for the professor. He was late today which was unusual.

Remus gave up his attempt to not stare at Severus and began to watch the boy collect his things in that orderly way he did. Quill and pen in the top left corner of the desk, parchment at the center, book opened to the right, and a smaller book in the upper right corner. Then he did something different. He took out scraps of parchment and scattered them around him. He flipped them all over to a blank side and began to speak to himself.

Flash cards! They were flash cards!

Remus searched his brain. Was there a test? He could not remember. He looked around him. No one else seemed concerned. It must be something Severus was doing in his spare time. Memorizing even more difficult potions? It was highly likely.

Suddenly dark eyes were staring into his. An eyebrow arched. Remus shrugged and smiled bashfully. He could feel the blush spreading across his cheeks. He saw a slight quirk of a lip. A half smile. Wasn't that sweet?

He grinned even wider. It didn't look like he was going to be able to sleep tonight either.

-------------------------------------

Class hadn't been as hard as he had expected. He had been caught up in the potion he had been assigned. It was very dangerous and had to be watched carefully lest it blow up due to a stupid mistake. He darted out of the room, hoping to get to lunch before James started to plan an intervention. They were likely to think of the worst possible thing.

Once they had tied him to a chair. That had led to his werewolf confession. It had not been pleasant, but his friends had been satisfied. Remus shivered at the memory and almost didn't hear the low voice that called his name.

"Lupin. Where are you running off to?"

He turned around quickly, his amber eyes dark with the memory he had just relived.

"I wasn't paying attention. Sorry." He shrugged it off and his eyes immediately lightened.

Severus raised an eyebrow but did not question him. "You don't look like you slept well last night." An unusually kind comment.

"I didn't. Thank you for noticing." Remus nodded as they began their slow walk to the Great Hall.

"If I didn't who would? Your idiot friends?" Severus snorted. Remus chuckled softly.

"You are completely wrong about them as usual. James was very concerned about me. He thought I was dreadfully ill."

"How oddly observant of him." The sarcasm was dually noted.

"Indeed." They were silent now. It was oppressive, rather the silence was comforting.

"….I didn't sleep well either." The dark haired boy confessed, giving Remus a sidelong glance.

Remus blinked. "Really? How odd. Maybe it was the air?"

"I highly doubt it. The company is more like it." Severus flicked his hair behind his shoulders, the glossy locks falling into messy disarray.

"I agree. Horrible company last night. You might have gotten fleas. Whatever were you thinking?" Remus joked.

"I honestly don-" Severus stopped mid-sentence upon their arrival at the Great Hall doors.

"We can walk in together." Remus rolled his eyes at Severus' reluctance.

Severus shook his head slowly and began to back away. Remus glared. He was not going to get away now.

He snatched the boy's hand with his own and yanked him through to doors. They stopped a few feet within the hall, and Remus turned to Severus.

"There, now that wasn't so hard was it?" Remus gave a wicked smile.

Severus glared at him before stalking over to the Slytherin table. Many of its occupants were giving him condescending looks. Apparently he had done some harm. He would apologize later. Right now, he had his own friends to deal with.

He dragged himself over to the Gryffindor table where Sirius sat, slack jawed.

"You are catching flies Siri." Remus tapped his chin.

Sirius snapped his mouth shut and narrowed his eyes. Remus gulped. Here it was. James tugged on his arm, and he turned.

"Moony, we demand an explanation."


	3. Alcohol and Toothpaste

Remus sat gazing at the stars. He took another long sip of the amber liquid in his hand. He smiled lopsidedly and decided that he was thoroughly drunk. He could feel the animal instinct swimming closer to the forefront in the light of the moon. It was almost round this night, and if Remus were sure no one would suspect anything, he would howl at it for the sheer joy of doing do freely.

"Lupin." A simple statement from the gloom behind him.

Remus jumped, the alcohol slowing his reactions. The bottle in his hand almost fell and shattered. Remus looked up at the figure helplessly.

"I didn't do anything." He whimpered.

"Of course you did Lupin." The figure stepped out. Severus.

Remus smiled and then frowned. Severus' nose was sitting at a peculiar angle. "What's wrong with your nose?"

"I was at the wrong end of a Slytherin's fist. It seems keeping company with the likes of you is frowned upon deeply. Of course, I knew that already. You were the one who forced me to be seen with you." Severus glared down at Remus.

"M'sorry Sevvie." Remus slurred as he wrapped his arms around Severus' leg which had come into his reach.

Severus froze and looked down at the boy with a sneer.

"You're drunk aren't you?" Severus accused.

"Well, I was at the wrong end of James' temper. It would seem hanging out with the scum of Slytherin automatically makes you in love or under a spell. And the only way to cure either is a lot of harsh words and the odd punch of two. Of course I already knew this. I was just hoping they'd see the light and leave me alone."

"So which is it?" Severus asked.

"Which is it what?" Remus asked, his tongue tripping over the words slightly. He buried his head in Severus leg.

"Is it love or a spell?" Severus asked slowly as if he were talking to someone of lower intelligence, which of course Severus always assumed he was.

"They've decided its love. Well, more of, I convinced them. Can't have them cornering you in a dark hall just because I led them to think it was a spell. They'd kill you." Remus said letting go over Severus' leg to reach for his bottle again.

Severus made a noncommittal noise and looked deep in thought for a moment only broken out of his reverie by Remus' voice.

"Here's a toast to your hair in the moon light Sev!" Remus almost did howl this time. His eyes were bright and his smile brighter as he lifted the bottle into the air.

"How sentimental Lupin." Severus sneered.

"I think I'm going to pass out." Remus replied before doing just that. Severus sighed and levitated the boy up into the air. He whispered a few quick words and watched the body float away. The Gryffindors would find him outside their commons in the morning.

* * *

Remus woke with a horrible headache and three first years staring down at him. "Wah…?" was all he could manage.

"Why aren't you inside?" one of them asked.

At the same time another asked. "Are you sick? You look sick. Do you need help?"

Remus glared at them all a growled. They scattered immediately and he snapped out the password to the portrait who gave him a disapproving look. Inside, the room was deserted save for a few of the early birds. Remus made his way up the stairs as fast as he could without making his head spin. He managed to get up stairs without collapsing. James, Sirius, and Peter were all sound asleep in their beds. Remus thanked Merlin for that.

The bathroom was silent, and Remus climbed under the spew of warm water in the shower with a blissful sigh. His muscles ached from sleeping on the cold ground. Severus could have at least had the decency to take him inside the common room!

Remus froze when he heard the bathroom door squeak open.

"Moony is that you?" James' voice called. Remus was silent.

"Come on Moony, I know it's you. I'm sorry about last night. My temper got carried away." James was closer now, Remus could see his shadow. He turned off the water a snatched his towel.

He opened the door and gave James a glare.

"You look horrible." James said.

"I wonder why…" Remus replied bitterly.

James stood beside him at the sink as he brushed his teeth. The minty flavor of toothpaste cleared his mouth of the alcohol. He spat into the sink and let the water rinse his toothbrush.

Water had begun to dry on his back and he shivered with cold as he reentered the dorm room. He put on his clothes as fast as possible and once again thanked Merlin, this time for the weekend. He tugged a blue sweater over his grey t-shirt for warmth. Once his shoes were tied, he left the dorm, James' gaze on his back the entire time.

_TBC..._

**A/N: Gah! This chapter is a bit short. Me sorry. I've been distracted by NaNo, and life so I haven't been able to update. I promise to get something longer out in the next week or so. Review and let me know you're not too mad at me? (This chapter is also not edited because I'm a lazy sod.)**


	4. Poison Unattainable

Severus wondered, in passing, if Lupin had woken up with a headache that morning. His musings were promptly answered as said werewolf banged his way into the Great Hall with an obvious grey cloud above his head.

Severus stood and looked around cautiously before catching Remus' eye.

------------------------------------------------

Remus met Severus' gaze and nodded. He'd meet him outside after he grabbed some breakfast. He was bloody hungry. He plopped himself down in front of the steaming food and dug in ravenously.

He had never tasted eggs this good in his life. He had also never experienced the after effects of a werewolf getting drunk. He clutched his head halfway through his meal and fell to the floor with a howl.

--------------------------------------------

_"We've got to explain to the students….." _

_"Will he be alright?"_

_"This is all my fault."_

_"Wake up Lupin. We miss you. I miss you."_

-------------------------------------------

Remus woke up, bleary eyed. He glanced around and his head began throbbing painfully. He sighed and lay back down with a wince.

'What happened to me?'

"Oh Merlin! You're awake finally! Here take this. Your head must hurt." Madame Pomphrey held a potion to his lips and he drank greedily despite the bitter taste.

"What happened to me?" he asked as he licked the remnants of the potion off his lips.

"Do you not know?" she asked him with concern. Remus shook his head. He had no idea.

"Did someone poison me?"

"Silly boy. Of course not. Werewolves do not filter alcohol well. You've got so many other poisons that should not be in a human's body that the kidneys can not filter out massive amounts of alcohol. You ingested much more than the maximum amount and poisoned yourself. I do not advise you drown your problems in alcohol anymore Mister Lupin."

Remus sighed. He'd fucked up again. He was always doing things like this. "Shouldn't I know this?" he sighed.

"You should. Are you sure you didn't read about it and then forget it?" she felt his head for fever.

"Maybe I did. I think I would remember reading about it though. Either way it is pretty dumb of me. How long have I been out?" Remus said in a muddle of words as he let his thoughts flow.

"A few days. Nothing to worry about. You've had lots of visitors. Mister Snape only just left. It took the headmaster himself to get that boy to leave." A look of irritation passed over her features.

"He came to see me?" Remus gave a goofy smile.

"Yes he did, and he should be back any minute n-"

"Oh good you're awake. WHY THE BLOODY HELL WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID!?"

"It's good to see you to Severus." Remus smiled.

Severus frowned and composed himself. "Do you know nothing about werewolves?"

"How did you find out?"

"Good guess I suppose. I read of course." Severus rolled his eyes.

Remus sighed. "You don't hate me for it?"

"No, I don't." Severus walked over, the robes billowing at his feet contrasting with the smile on his face.

"Alright then. I think I may need to sleep though." Remus closed his eyes. Severus hummed his approval, and Remus heard him walk out.

'He stayed with me this whole time.' Remus fell blissfully into sleep thinking maybe Severus wasn't as unobtainable as he first thought.


	5. Jealousy of the Worst Kind

He was out of the hospital wing. He hadn't seen Severus for a few days. That had not hindered his recovery of course. It had only made him believe that Severus had merely been a dream. It was entirely too kind of the Slytherin at any rate.

He walked to the Great Hall where he could smell dinner being severed. An almost inaudible growl emerged from his throat. He tried to enter the Hall without being noticed, but as soon as he took a step in, the Gryffindors were crowding around him. He smiled at them indulgently, nodded, and assured them all he was perfectly fine. He noticed, however, that neither James nor Sirius had left their places at the table to greet him. He could even smell their guilt.

Serves them right. He thought.

He sat down and dug in. He had eaten during his medical stay of course. The food was not the best though. It was stocked full of potions that he couldn't take straight. He practically melted as he chewed a piece of savory beef. The juices made harmony in his mouth. He closed his eyes. It was hard to believe that food could cause such ecstasy.

By the time dessert had come, Remus was full enough for a whole year. He politely declined the pudding a few third years pushed at him. When he stood to leave the table, his stomach felt like he was, in fact, carrying an extra person along with him. He smiled.

He walked slowly out of the hall, up the stairs, and into the commons after greeting the Fat Lady. He sat in front of the fire and drowsed. He almost didn't pick up on the quiet approach of his friends.

"Remus?" James voice prodded him out of his pleasant state. His eyes fluttered open. They were bright in the firelight and as inhuman as he actually was.

"We are sorry Remus. We overreacted." It was still James talking. Remus' gaze settled on Sirius, who refused to look back at him.

"Yes, I suppose you are aren't you?" Remus chuckled a bit. He was feeling rather sinister, and maybe he could play with them a bit? He looked straight into the fire. "I could have died you know? And I missed my transformation. I was lucky I wasn't found out." He said it all in a quiet, even tone and ended it with a yawn.

"We were just so worried Moony. We didn't know what we were doing." James sat beside him, his great green eyes not nearly as poetic in the firelight as the werewolf's beside him.

"I know you were worried. You were worried I'd love someone besides you. You couldn't bare for my attention to waver from you for one moment." James gasped and Sirius finally looked at him. "Oh yes, I understand. And now it is your turn to understand something." Remus stood. "This werewolf will not be tamed. I do not belong to you." He gave them a feral grin. "And I can love whomever I choose to."

Remus yawned again, but it made him looked even more a nightmare to the two in front of him.

"You are my friends you know that right? You should also know when to back the hell off." His tone had turned light, casual, and almost bored.

"Of course Remy. But we do care. We do know when someone isn't good for you." Sirius had chosen this time to speak. Remus narrowed his eyes.

"And you base this off what? Your house bias? Your hate for your family and anyone tied with it? What exactly makes someone bad for me Padfoot?" He crooned out Sirius' nickname with malice.

Sirius shied away from the heat in Remus' gaze. It seemed to scald him just as the fire flickering beside them would. "You don't understand Remus. He's no good. He's wicked. He's evil. He'd just hurt you." Sirius was desperately scrambling now.

Remus took a step closer to Sirius and ran his hand down the darker boy's face. "Of course he would. Of course. He couldn't be sweet, kind, or even intelligent. He has to be an evil pig yes?" Remus pulled his hand away in disgust when Sirius nodded his head ever so slightly in response.

James piped up again. "He poisoned you Remus! How else would you have ended up sick as you were? Why else would suddenly believe yourself in love with such a greasy bastard?"

Remus rolled his eyes, sending gold flickers of light through his irises. "He did not poison me. I poisoned myself."

"Why would you do something as stupid as that?" James asked disbelief colored his voice.

"Hard liquor is not exactly good for my health. Especially in doses strong enough to get be dead drunk, almost literally."

"Alcohol poisoning? That is hard to believe Remus. Why would you, of all people, resort to drinking?" It was Sirius' turn to roll his eyes now.

"If you will remember correctly, the day before my unexpected visit to the hospital wing, my best friends put me through a torture session because they could no get it through their thick brains that I was in love. Without magic!" He added the last bit when he saw Sirius opened his mouth.

"So we are to blame?" James asked.

"No, I am. For drinking. Feel free to blame yourself however. I have no qualms with that." Remus looked around the Commons. There was no one there. He found that odd. "Where is everyone?"

"We told them to keep out for a bit. They are all probably still in the Great Hall." Sirius explained. "You want us to blame ourselves?"

"I really don't care. And that is an awful thing to do. We should go tell the poor things they can come to bed now." Remus made his way over to the portrait.

"Remus." It was James' voice, as it always was, that stopped him. "Is it so wrong for us to want your love to ourselves?" He looked troubled.

"No, it's not James. But you have to learn when to let go."

**Author Note: Please do not take this as any sort of romance between Sirius, James, and Remus. The love they all speak of is merely the love of friends. I just wanted to make that clear to everyone. This is a purely Severus/Remus story. Speaking of Severus, he will appear in the next chapter. Keep on reading, and please review!**


	6. Friends, Food, and Freedom

**Right, so it was pointed out to me that I made James' eyes green. Yeah, that was a huge mistake on my part. I really need to edit better. Besides that my only excuses is that I don't like James. At any rate I've fixed it in this chapter.**

Remus peered into James' eyes for a moment. Something was off about the boy.

"James why are your eyes green?" James blushed bright red and turned away. Sirius laughed deeply.

"It is a really funny story." Sirius said.

"Is it?" James snapped. "Then you tell it Sirius." Sirius looked taken aback for a moment, but then he grinned at Remus.

"He told Lily she had beautiful eyes. He said he could stare into them all day long."

"And this is a bad thing because…." Remus asked quizzically.

"Well, Lily didn't take the compliment well as it was coming from James right after he hexed Snape into oblivion. So she took out her wand and hexed his eyes green. Then she stalked off telling him that now he could stare into them all day long. We haven't found a proper way to de-hex them yet." Sirius explained.

Remus paused for a moment. It was an amusing story to be sure, but there was something in it that made him wish Lily had done worse to James. "After he _hexed Severus into oblivion_?!"

Sirius and James cowered back form his booming voice. Remus threw them a look of disgust before he stalked out of the Commons.

------------------

Severus passed the Gryffindor Commons area, trying desperately to avoid contact with the horde of Gryffindors out front. Why they could not just simply go inside he didn't know. He was on his way to the library to do more research on werewolves.

Ever since he had made his little discovering about Remus, it was all he could focus on. Even potions could not divert him for the study of those fascinating creatures. All he wanted to do was know everything of course.

Not even the minor wounds Potter had given him the day before had stopped the research. That was until the librarian had kicked him out for bleeding over her precious books. He smiled to himself. That woman really did love her books, and after a small trip to his room for a few potions he had stored away, he was allowed back in.

He entered the library with someone close behind him. He turned to confront whoever had been following him. He was only marginally surprised to see the subject of his frantic research before him.

"Feeling better then?" Severus asked nonchalantly.

"Much thank you. And yourself? I just heard my idiot of a friend hexed you into, by Sirius' words not mine, oblivion." Remus said, leading Severus over to a table.

"Ah, I can assure you my injuries were minimal at best. Oblivion would be quite an overstatement. But what else can you expect from someone still stuck in the mind of a seven year old?" Severus replied with a slightly wicked grin which Remus returned.

"Seven year old indeed." Remus was quiet for a moment which Severus took advantage of.

"Do you want to assist my research?" He asked.

"Why not? What should I be reading up on?" Remus was always glad to help with research. He loved research.

"Actually, he won't need to do any book reading." Severus replied. Remus noticed the drop in volume, and he was almost sure he knew what was coming next.

"I'd just like you to answer a few questions."

"My favorite color is sliver, ironically. I love pasta. I hate meaningless pop music. I love it when it snows. I am afraid of the moon, and I think you're beautiful. I am sure that covers everything." Remus stood up, his eyes everywhere except Severus.

"That is not exactly what I was looking for, but helpful nonetheless." A small smirk graced Severus' pale face. Remus chanced a look and cringed.

"Lovely. I'll just be going now." Remus turned and walked out of the library quickly. Behind him, Severus stayed seated and silently mused over Remus' words for a few hours afterward.

----------------------

Severus was still trying to figure out why Remus would say he was beautiful the next day. He wouldn't ask. He could figure it out on his own; it would just take a while. He just had to analyze every contact he had had with the werewolf over the past month or so.

Logically, he should be able to figure it out eventually. So he skipped breakfast in favor of a long shower.

-------------------------

"Love isn't logical James. If it was, I wouldn't love you, you twat." Remus said as he put his socks on.

"I don't think I'll ever understand it Remus. You might as well give it up. I'll back off if you want, but I can't……"James trailed off.

"Backing off would be nice. I can't have my potential boyfriend knocked around by my best friend." Remus laughed a little, but once he saw the horrified look on James' face, stopped.

"I don't think you should call him your boyfriend, potential or otherwise. It's creepy." James said holding out a History text for Remus.

Remus took the book and rolled his eyes. "Grow up."

James smiled and in a girly, high pitched voice said, "But, Remmy, I want to live in Never Never Land and _never _grow up!" Remus smiled and they both walked down the stairs to meet Sirius for breakfast.

Sirius was not in the Commons, however.

"Wasn't he supposed to meet us?" James asked.

"I was surprised he got up early enough to 'meet us'" Remus replied with a shrug.

"Well, let's not wait. If he's gone to breakfast already, he'll eat everything before we even get there." James said.

Remus nodded his agreement. When they entered the Great Hall, Sirius was indeed already eating.

"Save some for us Sirius you pig!" James yelled. Sirius looked up at his approaching friends and waved. He had a bit of bacon hanging out of his mouth.

Remus shook his head in amazement. The previous night they had been at odds, and this morning everything was back to normal. At least on the surface it was. James' reaction to the term boyfriend came back to him. What would they say if he told them that only the night before he had told Severus he was beautiful?

Could his friends really accept that he was in love with Severus Snape? Could Severus accept it? '

Remus shook his head. No. For now those unanswered questions could go to hell. He was going to have a normal, stress free day. He was going to enjoy still being alive. He was going to enjoy friends, food, and freedom. Even if that freedom did include classes.


	7. Chocolate Falls

**Sorry for the late update. I've had this chapter written for ages and just haven't found the time to update. My apologies.**

**Chapter Seven:**

Actually, he had to correct himself. Freedom should NOT involve classes. As the long day wore on, it was becoming apparent that if freedom involved classes, he'd much rather be dead.

After all, a day that began with double History of Magic could never be classified as good. He didn't even have the will to force himself to take notes. And for one of very few times in his life, he took a leaf out of James' book and went to sleep. And despite the alluring possibility of perfecting some Hungarian charm that could turn rain into happiness or some such nonsense, he slept through charms as well. In fact, he skipped lunch, and then slept straight through Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes. He awoke those some hours later to the hushed voices and barely restrained giggles of his friends.

"What time is it you dunderheads?" he groaned his voice clogged with sleep.

"Now, now Moony, you'll get nothing from us with manners like that." Sirius mocked.

Remus groaned and begrudgingly opened his eyes. He waved his wand haphazardly and then gasped as he was confronted with the time.

"How could you two let me sleep through my classes?!" he shot straight up in bed as it he'd been hit with ice cold water. James laughed almost tumbling off the bed himself, only his seeker skills saved him from an ungraceful fall and a nasty bump to the head.

"Don't worry Remus. We told all your professors you were ill and got all your assignments." Sirius held up a scrap of parchment. "See?" he waved it back and forth in front of Remus' face. Remus made a grab for it only to have James snatch it away from his grasp.

"Can't catch it Remus?" James taunted.

"Oh this is ridiculous! I'll go get my assignments myself!" Remus huffed, scrambling out of bed with some difficulty as his legs were tangled in the bed sheets.

James handed him the paper and Remus took it with a glare. "Thank you."

He then gave the paper a once over before grabbing the necessary materials and his shoes and heading to the library.

---------------------

He hadn't really meant to go to the kitchens. He had meant to go to the library. He did have those homework assignments, but his stomach had taken the lead and labeled itself a more pressing issue.

So there he sat, a towering piece of chocolate cake that would make a teenage girl's wildest dreams come true in front of him, and about a dozen house elves waiting in baited breathe for him to take a bite. And so the gorging began.

He was about halfway through when he felt the oncoming dizziness that accompanied a chocolate induced endorphin rush.

"You look like you could use some assistance with that." Severus swept over into the seat across form him, a smirk on his face and a challenge in his eyes.

'No, no I am fine thanks." Remus lied meeting Severus' gaze and his challenge equally. He took another bite, chewing it purposefully and turning it into chocolate cake much in his mouth. He cleaned his teeth before speaking again. "Why, do you want some?"

"Yes! Is Mister Snape wanting a piece too?" An eager house elf jumped at the opportunity to help.

Severus gave the elf an indulgent gaze before replying. "I'm fine, thank you."

Remus smiled. It was just like Severus to treat the human race with contempt and every other race with the utmost respect.

"How are you feeling? I missed you in Ancient Runes today." Severus asked casually.

"I fell asleep." Remus followed his statement with a bite of cake that Severus watched all the way up until Remus put it into his mouth. Remus blushed slightly red before turning to the nearest elf and whispering, "Bring Severus a fork please."

The elf rushed to comply. Severus accepted the fork with gratitude and took a small bite of the chocolate delight. Dark eyes closed for a moment as he savored the flavor in his mouth. Remus blushed deeper as he watched, and almost blood red when Severus opened his eyes and raised his eyebrow at Remus' so obviously appreciative gaze.

"Are you feeling ill? You look like you may have a fever." He reached out to feel Remus' forehead. Remus had to restrain himself from leaning into the touch.

"I'm f….fine." Remus replied with a shaky voice.

'If you say so." Severus replied and to Remus' great relief and displeasure, he removed his hand.

Remus willed himself to calm down. He chose to instead focus on the cake before him and his more than stuffed stomach.

"You know I never really got to ask the questions I needed to the other night." Severus said.

"Is that so?" Remus replied.

"It is."

"I was sure I covered everything." Remus feigned surprise. "What did I forget?"

"Well, I was wondering a bit about how adolescence is different for a….Person such as yourself." Severus' eyes darted from the elves to Remus and back again.

"Like a werewolf you mean?" Remus asked.

"Yes, precisely." Severus responded in a businesslike manner. Remus could tell Severus was really ready to listen. Remus was sure the time for joking had passed.

"No different from anyone else's I suppose. I mean my hormones kicked in faster than most. And I was sick a lot more than your average lad. I didn't have many friends. But I have been happy I guess. I'm not depressed, and I have a good life mostly, full moon aside." Remus smiled and took one last bite of cake.

"Well that was most informative. Can you go into the specifics of the hormone progression?" Severus requested.

"Everything happened in the same manner, it just happened faster on the human scale. However, my wolf side was out of control for a while when I was just…coming of age if you will. I was violent and prone to mood swings in either form. I went through a suicidal period at one point. I got over that though. Soon after, my stomach went haywire. I'm not sure if it was extra hunting that came with the moon or a disease I picked up, but I couldn't keep anything down. I was scared to eat. That kept up for a month or two, and I got dangerously thin. I was barely there. However, I managed to gain all that weight back thankfully. Everything leveled out then." Remus stopped to catch his breath and smiled at the rapt attention Severus was paying him. It felt good to have him so completely under his spell.

"As I grew, the wolf grew with me. As I matured, the beast was easier to control. But first year was hard for me. The stress of school, new friends, and my secret took its toll. Changing when the moon was full was painful, more so than usual, and I seemed to hurt myself and my surroundings when I wasn't in control. But things got easier there too. Patience is a required virtue for these things I suppose."

Severus nodded as if he understood. "Thank you. For both interviews." A small smile.

"Not a problem. Have some more cake." Remus gestured to the mass of chocolate that was still sitting in front of them. Severus made an odd face and shook his head.

"Oh come now. You've only had one bite since you got here!" Remus complained.

"I didn't come here for the chocolate." Severus replied as he left.

Remus smiled to himself as he took leave of the leftover cake and the giggling house elves. For once he thanked his stomach's odd cravings.

He checked his watch as he left the kitchens and sighed. Homework would have to wait. He just didn't have the time. So he retraced his earlier steps back to the common room. Through the portrait and up the steps he went. He didn't feel tired, and he made up his mind to work on his homework despite the late hour. He opened the door to the dorms and was met with the darkness and snores of his fellow dorm mates.

He crept quietly to his bed and closed the curtains tightly around him. He lit his wand and set to work. An essay for Care of Magical Creatures. Not hard, but not particularly detailed for lack of books. An essay for History that he skipped because it wasn't due for some time. Practice for a chamr he mastered easily. An Acient Runes project he spent soem time puzzling out until he put down a few answers he was not sure were correct. Now he was caught up.

He yawned, his body finally accepting the fatigue despite the many hours of sleep he had recieved before. He sank into a dreamless sleep that ended all too soon.

---------------------

Severus wandered deep down into the dungeons after he left Remus. The cake had settled sourly in his stomach despite the fact he had eaten barely any at all. However he was too busy digesting all the information Remus had given him to notice.

He wondered if all werewolf teens went through the same thing, or if the stomach virus was the body's response to all the poisons the school nurse had blathered on about. And maybe that he ought to look into Remus' obvious love for chocolate, it could be useful. Besides, it most likely had to do with the boy's excess hormones.

With all those thoughts swimming in his head, Serveus wearily returned to his common room. He shook his head to clear it and went inside for some much needed sleep.

--------------------

Remus woke bleary eyed and grumpy. He sluggishly readied himself for the day. He opted to skip breakfast as the cake from the pervious night still filled his stomach. He gave Sirius and James a half hearted wave as they headed down to breakfast themselves. He pulled on his socks slowly and laid his head back on his pillow.

School sucked.

Remus knew this thought was childish, but it was true. Learning things he already knew was a pointless exercise. He could learn so much more in a few hours with the people around him than he could with some stuffy teacher lecturing in a classroom. Never the less, he had a Potions lesson to attend, and a dashing young man to see.

Said dashing young man was waiting for him as he climbed out of the portrait hole.

"Good morning." Severus said.

"Morning. Come to walk me to class?" Remus grinned.

"Of course." Severus had an evil gleam in his eye, and Remus almost high tailed it back into the common room.

Instead he matched the evil gleam with his own. "I didn't know you were such a sap Severus."

"Consider me a changed man. Must be your...charming nature." Severus smirked as he finished.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Snape." Remus grinned.

"That is why, Lupin, I brought you chocolate." Severus said, producing a candy bar.

"You shouldn't have." Remus said happily unwrapping the candy bar. His earlier thoughts of still being full vanished as he eagerly took a bite of the treat.

They walked together in silence until they were just about to the Potions classroom. Remus stopped and smiled. He remembered what had happened to Severus because they had walked into the Great Hall together. No need to make the same mistake twice. "You can go first."

Severus gave him a searching gaze before glaring, taking his hand, and roughly pulling Remus to his side. "Together we rise."

"And togther we fall." Remus finished.

**A/N Ah, this chapter had no spell check. I'm on Word Pad. Forgive me!!**


	8. Oh Hell

James and Sirius whispered back and forth in the common room that night. Remus was still away, and they felt safe to talk.

"We can't let this go on James. It's disgusting." Sirius stared into his friend's eyes.

"Sirius, I know you don't like him, but maybe Remy was right. We have to learnt o let him go. He can make his own decisions. We don't have to agree, but can at least not stand in his way." James said as he shook his head.

"I can't watch him screw up like this though James. It's not right. Just not right…" Sirius insisted.

"Padfoot! Give it a rest. Come on now, let's figure out how we are going to prank the hufflepuffs at the feast tomorrow!" James said trying to divert Sirius' attention.

"I could do something to break them up. Something…I'm not sure what though." Sirius went on.

"Sirius!" James yelled.

Sirius looked up at James who had hopped quickly out of his seat. James noted that slightly crazed look in his friend's eyes. Sirius was being deadly serious. He was going to do something awful. James made a decision right then and there that he would go along with Sirius. For now. That way he could prevent whatever it was Sirius was going to do. He had to.

"James?" Sirius asked. "Don't you want to help me?"

"Of course I do Padfoot. Of course I do." James replied with slight trepidation. Sirius didn't seem to notice the hesitation of his friend however as he went off planning, an evil gleam in his eye.

----------------

The next morning, James and Sirius went o breakfast together, once again they were without Remus.

"I bet he was out with that greasy Slytherin all night. Just imagine, James, what Snape was doing to poor Remy…Disgusting." Sirius ranted on as the made their way to the Great Hall.

"Yeah. Gross." James replied vaguely.

"And Remus looked tired too didn't he? And sad. Yes, sad. I bet that git hurt him!" Sirius yelled, causing several third years lingering in the halls to look at them strangely. James waved awkwardly and led Sirius away.

"Sirius, settle down. You're being a fool." James snapped.

Sirius cocked an eyebrow in James' direction. "And since when did you grow up James?" Sirius snarled before stalking away.

James sighed. He really didn't need drama like this early in the morning.

"Sirius! Wait! Come on! I was just kidding. Let's go get breakfast. That'll make everything better right?" James attempted to placate Sirius, and it worked. The taller boy slowed down to wait for his friend.

They ate breakfast with their usual flare or lack of really. Then they made their way down to the dungeons for potions. They waited patiently for Remus to show up. And when he finally did, hand in hand with Snape, James thought Sirius was going to implode.

Things did not look good for his friends, and James didn't know what to do. And when Sirius stalked over to Snape, who held Remus' hand tighter, James knew all hell was going to break lose, and it was not going to be pretty.

**A/N: So this is just a very brief look back into Sirius and James' lives. I'll post something more substantial later on this month. Now review!**


	9. The Bride and Groom

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Warning: Unbeta'd**

Severus wasn't scared. Nervous, yes. He clutched Remus' hand tighter, and in return, received a reassuring smile.

"Remus." Black spat.

"Yes Sirius?" Remus replied.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"Holding hands with Snape like some kind of pouf."

"Okay. Then that's what I'm doing Sirius." Remus smiled wickedly at the gasping fish look Sirius now displayed.

"Was there a point to this Black?" Severus snapped, eyes flashing. Remus squeezed his hand in warning.

"Stay out of this Snape. Come on Remus. Surely you don't mean that. Just come on. Me and James can forget this ever happened." Sirius beckoned Remus away.

"Didn't anything I said the other night get through to you Sirius?! I can make my own choices. I don't belong to you. I don't belong to James. You can't order me around like that." Remus ground out. Sirius turned to face him. He looked like he was about to explode.

Sirius' eyes went back and forth from Severus to Remus before settling on Severus. "I don't know what you did to him, but you're going to pay you disgusting Slytherin." Severus glared at him, but he was unprepared for the punch that came his way.

Sirius' fist collided with his nose and even over Remus' anguished screams he heard the bones break. "Damn you Black." He said voice like poison. He let go of Remus' hand and walked away.

"What is wrong with you Sirius?" Remus asked.

Sirius leveled a soft glare on his friend. "No Remmy, what's wrong with you?" Remus shook his head and hurried after Severus.

* * *

Severus walked slowly down the corridors of Hogwarts on his way to the hospital wing. Black had broken his nose again. He glared at no one in particular. Why did this always happen to him? 

"Going somewhere Snape?" came the easy drawl of Lucius Malfoy.

"Yes as a matter of fact, I was." Severus responded.

"Well, now you aren't." Lucius gripped his arm and pushed him against the nearest wall. "Now you're staying right here to hear me out."

Severus growled softly. "Leave me alone Lucius. I haven't done anything to you." He said, and then more softly, "recently anyway."

"Yes you have. In fact, you've insulted your entire house." Lucius hissed. "What did we tell you? Hmmm, Snape? Do you remember? No, I suppose not. Let me refresh your memory. You do not consort with Gryffindors. Ever. If we catch you at it again, a broken nose will be the least of your worries." Lucius threatened, trailing a finger down said broken nose as he spoke.

Lucius let go of him, and Severus slid to the floor. He sincerely hoped Remus was worth all this trouble in the end because it seemed like he was going to take a lot of flack over a simple friendship. Or was it more?

"Severus! I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Remus asked frantically as he rushed to his side.

"Fine." Severus replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Quite." Severus stood and shook off Remus' helping hand.

"You cause me a great deal of trouble you know that?" Severus said, a half smile on his face that quickly turned to a grimace as it jarred his nose.

"Apparently." Remus replied. "Doesn't make you like me less though does it?"

Severus snorted. "No I suppose it doesn't."

Remus smiled. "Good. Now let's get you to the hospital wing."

* * *

Sirius looked at the spot where his friend had just been standing. "What's wrong with me? Nothing's wrong with me."

James touched his shoulder. "Sirius…"

"I don't want to hear it James." Sirius said.

"Fine. Be a prick then." James replied removing his hand.

Sirius sighed. Something was so wrong with this whole picture. When had the world turned upside down? He shook his head, and walked into class.

* * *

"Well Mister Snape, you're all ready to go. Let's try not to break that nose again this week alright?"

"Of course." Severus replied sliding off the exam table. He took Remus' hand and they walked out together.

"I like your nose unbroken better." Remus teased.

"I do as well." Severus said.

"Well, why does it always get broken?"

"If you hadn't noticed, it is rather large."

"Well, I was going to say distinguished, but alright."

"Indeed." Severus said. "Let's skip class today."

"What? Why?" Remus cried.

"Okay, I'll skip class today." Severus said.

"No, I'll come with you." Remus tried to smile. He didn't think a day off classes was a good thing, but a day with Severus was….

"Good." Severus silenced Remus' thoughts.

"What are we going to do?"

"Show me where you transform." Severus commanded.

"As you wish." Remus replied. Severus arched an eyebrow in his direction. "Hey, you brought me chocolate this morning. You've got me firmly in your hold Mister Snape." Severus smiled.

"If I had known you were that easy Remus, I would have given you chocolate years ago."

"Oh really?" Remus asked. Did that mean Severus had liked him for years? Or was Severus only teasing?

"Really."

"Okay, I have to ask. What does that mean?" Remus gave up trying to explain it for himself.

"Pick whichever explanation you like the best Lupin." Severus said with an eye roll.

"Um, alright then. So you've been truly, madly, deeply, head over heels in love with me for a really long time then?" Remus shot Severus a huge grin.

"If you'd like." Severus shrugged.

"Okay, and this whole 'show me where you transform' thing is just an excuse to get me alone so you can have your wicked way with me." Remus said with excitement.

"Damn, you've figured me out." Severus replied dryly.

"Ah, well in that case, I'd love to get married and have your babies Severus." Remus winked.

Severus stopped. "Oh you have got to be joking. Babies? I despise kids."

"But you're not opposed to the marrying thing right? Because I have my dress all picked out and everything." Remus fluttered his eyelashes.

"In your dreams Lupin." Severus brushed past him.

"But Sevikins!"

Severus turned to glare at him. "What?"

"Sevikins?"

"I knew there was a reason I hated you." Severus snapped.

"Don't lose your temper. I promise not to call you that in front of the public." Remus was enjoying this too much.

"I want a divorce." Severus muttered.

"We're not married yet."

"Then I'm leaving you at the alter."

"That's horrible." Remus gasped.

"You deserve it." Severus said.

"But you love me." Remus pretended to pout.

"Maybe I do." Severus said meeting Remus' eyes. Remus smiled. That sounded like a real confession to him.

"Good. Because I love you to."

Severus chuckled darkly. "You're such a sap Lupin."

"I know. Part of my charm. And if I remember correctly, you were barking up the sap tree this morning."

"Indeed."

"Indeed he says. Indeed." Remus mocked.

Severus glared. "Where are we going anyway?"

"The whomping willow." Remus replied and grinned when Severus' eyes widened. "Don't worry. I know the secret."

Severus' narrowed his eyes, glaring. "Do you now?"

"Indeed." And then Remus broke into a fit of laughter.

**A/N: I don't know why I ended it there…Oh well. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Cheers!**


	10. Foul Mouth, Dirty Mind

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Note: Not beta'ed.**

Sirius was sulking. Remus hadn't returned from where ever he had gone with Snape that afternoon. Remus could be dead for all he knew, and yet James wouldn't allow him to go anywhere.

He felt James's eyes on the back of his neck.

"Stop looking at me like that James. I'm not wrong and you know it. There is something wrong with Moony." Sirius stood and began to pace.

"There is nothing wrong with Remus, Sirius. You are just overreacting. Now come over here and help me plan a new way to woo Lily." James said tiredly. Sirius was wearing on his nerves.

"No! How can you think about your pathetic love life when our friend is out there all alone with Snape of all people!?" Sirius yelled. The Common Room grew quiet, and James dragged Sirius upstairs.

"Are you insane Black?" James hissed.

"You are." Sirius pried free of James's grip and crossed his arms across his chest. He quickly dropped the stance when he realized in was reminiscent of Snape.

"Remus was right the other night Sirius. We've got to let him be. If he's in love, and he says he is, then who are we to judge?" James tried, for once in his life, to be the voice of reason.

"You can't seriously believe all that prattle James. Snape obviously has him under some sort of spell. Or potion. Remus is smarter than that. He would have never fallen for someone so repulsive. You know Moony as well as I do. He'd never go for Snivelleus." Sirius ranted on.

"You don't know that." James said, stopping to think. "Actually, they are quite suited to one another now that I stop to think about it." He concluded.

"James Potter! Have you gone completely barmy?" Sirius demanded of the boy in front of him.

"Sirius, stop this. Can't you see? They're in love. You should be happy for Remus. He'd be happy for you." James said.

Sirius rolled his eyes and turned to face the dorm window. Walking across the grass he saw to figures holding hands. He glared down at them. "Love. It's a waste of time. Snape can't love anyway. He's not even human."

James ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. Sirius didn't know when to give up. "Don't do anything stupid Sirius. Let them be alright?" James pleaded.

Sirius turned at the desperation in his friend's voice. "Nothing stupid. Of course James." He replied without really meaning it. What he was going to do wasn't stupid anyway.

----------

Remus took Severus's hand and swung it in the air as they walked slowly back to Hogwarts.

"It's been a great day." He said. Severus made a noise of agreement before falling silent again. "You had fun then?"

"I suppose I did." Severus's lips quirked in a mockery of a smile.

"You didn't. I'm sorry. I should have known you wouldn't have any fun-" Remus began.

"Nonsense Remus. I enjoyed myself. The company however-" Severus jumped quickly out of the way of Remus's punch.

"I hate you." Remus joked.

"I thought you said you loved me. Wanted to get married and have my children if I remember correctly." Severus said dryly.

"Well that was before I realized you were such a prick." Remus smiled at his companion.

"Such language." Severus admonished.

"Foul mouth. Dirty mind. What can I say in my defense?" Remus shrugged.

Severus sighed softly and looked up at the castle that loomed in front of them. The lights twinkled like stars. Home. Severus smiled, and he was suddenly filled with the desire to do something. He swung around in front of **his** werewolf.

"Remus. I wouldn't mind too terribly if they were your kids." He said with all seriousness. Then he leaned in. Remus smiled and closed the gap between them.

The kiss was brief, and when they pulled back Remus had a goofy smile on his face. "I've been waiting for you to do that for a long time."

"Oh really?" Severus arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Remus kissed him again.

"I'm inclined to disagree with you Lupin." Severus whispered.

"About what exactly?" Remus asked still slightly dazed.

"I don't think your mouth is foul at all."

Remus chuckled as they continued along to the castle completely unaware of Sirius's eyes watching from the window above.

**A/N: yay. Love. Super. Thank you to the….three of you who reviewed last chapter. You're all very sweet.**


	11. Notes on a Werewolf

**Sticks and Stones**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, obviously.**

**A/N: Not edited. **

**The End:**

Sirius congratulated himself. The perfect plan was about to be put into motion. He smiled. Any minute now the full moon would break past the clouds and his good friend Remus would be free. He would be wild, dangerous, and free. Any minute now, Severus Snape would round the corner of a hallway in which Sirius was standing watch.

Any minute now.

"Snape, much as it pains me to say this, Remus wants you to meet him. He said come to the place you visited a few days ago. You, apparently, are supposed to know what that means." Sirius was smirking inwardly the entire time the practiced speech fell from his lips. Severus arched a disbelieving eyebrow at Sirius.

"You expect me to believe that Black? I'm not stupid." Remus wouldn't ask to see me. Not tonight." Severus pulled his arm out of Sirius's grasp, and smirked when Sirius frowned.

"Fine then." Sirius pulled out his wand quickly. "Imperio."

Sirius felt triumph when Severus's eyes glazed over. Tonight whatever spell Snape had on Moony would end.

………………

When Severus finally regained control over his own body, he was in his dorm. He knew what had happened, and damn it all if he was going to let that scum Black win.

……………

Remus almost refused to come to breakfast. He'd attacked someone he was most definitely in love with.

And the things Severus had said after. Remus cringed. How could he have ever believed that anyone could love a werewolf?

"Come on Moony. You need to eat." It was James that got him to leave the dorm, James who got him to consume his breakfast, and James who understood. Maybe Sirius had been right. Nothing would ever happen between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor. Nothing.

It was only later that night, when he was in the library studying that he discovered how much of a lie that was.

He had been watching Severus for the last hour as the other boy worked on his own study. Remus had watched him turn every page and read every word. He ran a hand through his hair distractedly. It was like they had come full circle. Remus always watching and Severus always unaware.

Remus sighed with relief when Severus started to pack up his things. What he was doing, this obsession, wasn't healthy.

He felt Severus breeze by him as he made his way out of the library and watched a scrap of folded paper fall to the tabletop by his hand.

He picked it up and unfolded it. It said only one sentence and yet that sentence meant everything.

_'I still love you.'_

Remus looked up. Severus was still standing by the doorway. He smirked at Remus and then left. Remus smiled.

On the other hand, obsessing could be a very good thing.

**A/n: Well, thinking up the best ending was hard. I hope you liked it. **


End file.
